


On My Mind

by Blackbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirdy/pseuds/Blackbirdy
Summary: As Cyberlife's most advanced model, Connor has some very new, and very experimental, capabilities. He chooses not to broadcast this, but it leads to problems anyway.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my irl beta, who refuses to tell me their ao3 username <3

As Cyberlife's most advanced model, Connor has some very new, and very experimental, capabilities. He chooses not to broadcast this: it’s always good to have an extra card up your sleeve. 

Sparing the Tracis was perhaps the only time his advanced abilities had ever hindered the investigation. Before then, Connor had known exactly what to say to Daniel. He had known where Rupert was hiding the instant he entered the apartment, and he was able to track the runaway AX400 down to the hotel within seconds. He could hear a deviant from a mile away-- the thoughts of working androids were clear, concise and logical. Deviants always had static at the edge of their mind, and sentences would drift in and out without purpose. 

But not with Markus. When Connor first saw the deviant leader, he was unable to glean anything more useful than model number and previous owner off the video recording. If only he had somehow been there in person, maybe then he would have had something worth reporting to the Lieutenant. (And maybe enough to sate his own professional curiosity.) 

When Connor was searching through Jericho, Markus’ thoughts cut through the chatter crowding around Connor on all sides. Knowing Markus as he did now, Connor liked to think that said something about the leader as a person. His thoughts were as confident as his actions. They lacked the unsure, or maybe insecure, static that was otherwise universal. He was so comfortable in his deviancy. 

Before he entered that cabin, before Markus had opened his eyes, Connor never really considered telling anyone about his extra abilities. Telling Hank would only add another layer to his hostility towards Connor, and anything else he didn’t understand, while telling deviants would take away some of his advantage chasing them. They wouldn’t make their hiding places so blatantly obvious anymore. 

Now, Connor seems to be between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he is not obligated to bare his soul to the androids of New Jericho. He’s allowed his secrets. Thanks to his telepathy, the same cannot be said for everyone else. Connor does not want to make his new friends feel as if he is snooping, infringing on their privacy. Unfortunately, the techs at Cyberlife had not seen fit to give his telepathy an off switch, so once it was known, there was nothing Connor could do to make up for his unfortunate ability. Deviant minds were so unpredictable, so human, that he barely heard anything worth remembering anyway. Half the time, he simply picked up on people mentally organizing their To Do’s, or repeating the second half of a pop song over and over. Why give them one more reason not to trust him?

On the other hand, he can only hear so many comments a day about “dat ass” as he walks away before enough is enough. 

Connor is no fool. He knows that, like all androids, he was designed to be visually appealing. As many residents of New Jericho would say, and have thought many times, he is _ hot as hell _ . But it is difficult to hear so many comments about his looks and not be able to react.

The only blessing in all of this is that at least Connor knows that his own thoughts are safe. Adjusting to life as a deviant is hard. If anyone knew how many times a day Connor asked himself stupid questions, there is a 4.35555% chance he would literally die of embarrassment. 

“Good morning, how can I help you?” The ST300 behind the desk smiled at Connor. 

“Hello Zoe. I’m here to see Markus.” 

“And did you make an appointment?” 

“Should I? We’re just going over some talking points for his next speech.” 

“Well it would be nice. Scheduling it would give me something to do.” She gave him a deadpan look. “Do you know how hard it is to be a secretary in a building with no organization?” Connor couldn’t say he did. “Uh huh. Well, you might as well go in. I’ll let him know you’re coming.”

Connor passed the desk and walked down the familiar hallways, stopping just outside Markus’ door. Markus was under the impression that it took Connor much longer to walk here than it truly did, because Connor always gave the poor android a minute to prepare himself. 

Waiting just out of view, Connor clearly picked up on Markus’ frazzled thoughts of “oh shit” “how do I look?” and “ra9, do I have time to clean up?” His thought patterns, typically so organized and clear, always scattered like this before their meetings.

Another dilemma: how could Connor tell Markus that he knew the man was harboring a major crush on him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but I have so many thoughts about this AU so a second chapter is entirely possible lol


End file.
